remember me
by shikarimon
Summary: What! Max has a twin sister? And how does Rei know her?


remember me by: hotachan4ever ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the China Mountain, Serena was taken care of by Trigger. He said, 'Serena I'll get you food to eat.' Serena was smiling and said, "That would be great Trigger. Thanks again for saving me from *them*." Trigger said, 'Not a problem, Serena. I was glad to help you.' Then, Trigger jumped down the mountain to the jungle to find food for Serena. When Trigger was gone, Rei came up the same mountain and saw Serena sitting on the edge of the mountain. Rei said, "Hey! Who are you? Why are you up here?" Serena was so surprised that she almost fell over the mountain. Rei saw this and ran over to help her. He said, "Sorry about that. So, who are you and why do you have scratches on your arms and legs?" Serena said, "My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Rena, Serena, or Diana. And I have scratches because." She faulted when she remembered that they used their bit-beasts on her. "If I tell you, will you keep it a promise," she said. Rei nodded his head and Serena continued, "I have scratches on me because my so-called friends summoned their bit-beasts and made them use their attacks on me." Rei was shocked and said, "How can they do such a thing? To use a bit-beast against humans. It's not right." Serena said, "Before this, I found out that they had stolen a disk with all the Blade Breaker's info. They were cheating. So, I gave up and had taken the disk from them. They were so mad that it was then they summoned their bit-beasts. I managed to escape some of the attacks, but it was too much. I fell unconscious and they left me on the floor. After I had woken up, I looked around me. I toke the disk and their beyblades. I toke my beyblade, too. I then ran away to the jungle and almost fainted if it wasn't for this tiger bit-beast that saved me and had taken me to this mountain. I was such a fool to think that those three were my friends, my teammates." By then, Serena was crying so hard that Rei couldn't stand it anymore. He comforted Serena and Serena was crying on him. "I'm sorry. I'm blabbering to you and I don't even know your name. What's your name," she asked. Rei said, "Sorry. My name is Raymond. But everyone calls me Rei for short."  
  
By that time, Trigger came back and saw the cutest thing. He walked up to them and said, 'Serena, I have your breakfast.' Serena and Rei turned to see Trigger. Rei was shock that Trigger was the one who helped Serena. Serena said, "Thanks. Trigger, meet Rei. Rei meet Trigger." Trigger was shock as was Rei. Trigger asked, 'Rei? What are you doing here?' Rei said, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Serena asked, "You two know each other?" Rei nodded and said, "This is my bit-beast. The one that I lost to when I challenged an old friend to beyblading. Kevin tricked me. I'm so sorry Trigger." Trigger had tears in his eyes. Serena said, "Trigger, will you come back to Rei? I don't like it when people are sad." Trigger said, 'I have to talk to the High Council.' Serena asked, "Who is the High Council?" While Rei was listening, Trigger said, 'It is a bit-beast called Cosmos.' Serena was shock and said, "That's my bit-beast." Everyone was in shock. Serena said, "Hold on. Cosmos, come on out and put your feet on the ground! Trigger needs to talk to you!" Then, a woman came out of Serena's beyblade and said, 'Trigger.' Trigger said, 'What do you suppose for me to do? Go back to Rei?' Cosmos said, 'Well, if Rei proves himself to you, then you may go back to him.' Then Cosmos went back to her respective beyblade. Serena said, "Well look. They are looking for me." Rei and Trigger looked down and sure enough they were the Black Angels, the toughest team in the world. "Your team is the Black Angels," asked Rei. Serena nodded and said, "Rei. Do me a favor? Please give this disk back to the Blade Breakers. I bet they will be happy that they have it back." Rei nodded and toke the disk out of Serena's. Serena ran down the mountain and the team was interrogating Serena. Serena said, "That is not important of where I was. I'm here in one piece, right?" They nodded and headed back to the hotel.  
  
At the tournament, Rei had gotten his bit-beast back. Tyson was stooped that Rei had the disk. Kenny was happy that the disk was back. Max was just as hyper as ever, and Kai was being his arrogant self. Max lost to Gary. Rei won to Mariah, but he made a promise to still be friends. Tyson and Lee tied the game. Rei went up to the dish along with Lee. They started the match and Rei showed Lee the true Tiger Claw Attack. Lee was shock that Rei had won against him. So, the Blade Breakers won the China tournament and went to America. There, they won the American tournament. So, now they are headed to the Russian tournament. They got left behind in England. So now they are taking the train. When Rei left to use the bathroom, he heard shuffling in the corner of the cart. He bent down and saw none other than Serena herself. Rei had shaken Serena to be awake and Serena's eyes snapped open. She turned to the person who was shaking her. She asked, "Rei?" Rei said, "It's great to see you again Serena." Serena was hugging Rei and was starting to cry on him. Rei said, "Hey. What's wrong, Serena?" Serena said, "Well, I made a new team called the White Angels team. Darien, the used-to-be captain of the Black Angels, Ray and Mina, my used-to-be teammates was outraged. They punched and kicked me until I laid on the floor. When I had woken up, I ran into the train and was hiding here for an hour. I knew someone was going to find me here, but I didn't think that it was you." Rei said, "Well, why don't you meet some of my friends. They are here in another cart." Serena kissed Rei on the lips and said, "Th. that would be nice." Serena then fainted into Rei's arms. Rei was shock that Serena kissed him. He then came back to the real world and headed straight for Kenny.  
  
When Rei reached the cart, Rei said, "Kenny. Can you help her?" The team was surprise to see a girl in Rei's arms. Kenny said, "Sure. Put her down on the chairs." Rei did as he was told and asked, "Is she going to be all right?" Dizzi, Kenny's trapped bit-beast, said, "No need to worry, Rei. She should be fine in a few minutes." Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny sighed a relief while Kai just "humph" to them. The train then stopped in the middle of the tracks. Everyone went outside except for Kenny, who was treating Serena's wounds. They went outside to see none other that the freaks who wanted their bit-beasts. "Who are you and what do you want," asked Max. They said, "We are the Dark Bladers. We came here for your bit-beasts." "Not a chance," said Tyson. "I would reconsider that because your friend will be cooked alive," said one of them. They turned around to see Kenny being held captive by one of those freaks. "Kenny," shouted Max. Rei was angry. Tyson said, "You got yourself a deal." They ripped their beyblades and the Blade Breakers were losing. They had to fight a vampire and a werewolf, who came out. Max and Tyson had defeated the vampire, but they still have that freaking werewolf to deal with.  
  
In the cart, Serena had just woken up. She saw a commotion outside and started to investigate. She saw that there was a werewolf bit-beast and saw that a person that looks like a mummy was holding Kenny captive. She said, "Hey, Rei? What's going on?" Rei was relieve that she was alive, but was scared that she was going to get hurt again and said, "Serena get back inside now." The werewolf was charging for Serena, but Serena had taken out her own beyblade and ripped it. She said, "You want me, you have to face my bit-beast." Everyone was shock that she had challenge them to a beyblade match. Rei said, "Serena, there too strong. Let us handle it." Serena just winked and her beyblade was going all around the tunnel. "So be it little girl," said the person with vampire fangs. Serena smirked and said, "Well, there is one way to shut that werewolf up. Cosmos come on out!" A person came out and Serena said, "Cosmos, use your Silver Light Spear Strike!" The bit-beast gather a large amount of *silver* light and said, "Silver Light Spear Strike!" The light hit the werewolf and that bit-beast went back inside the beyblade. Everyone was shock and Serena gave them more shock by saying, "You are so pathetic. You can't even control your bit-beast. It's just like my friends did to you a long time ago, before you became evil. You would remember them. Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, and Robert. I wonder how they will react to this." The Dark Bladers said, "You're friends with the people who defeated us a long time ago?" Serena nodded and said, "Get out of my sight before I summon the High Councils on you four." They immediately obeyed and left. After they left, Serena fainted on the cold ground. Rei ran to her and was checking to see if she was all right. Serena woke up and asked, "What happened?" They looked at her and said, "You don't remember?" She shook her head. Then, a car came and said, "Come on. We'll take you out of the tunnel." So, the six people hopped inside the car and were heading toward Paris, France.  
  
At Paris, France, Max, Kenny, and Tyson were interrogating Rei. Kai was watching over Serena. Tyson asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you met her in China?" Rei just shrugged and said, "It's none of your business of what I do and not do in China. That was my home town." Tyson just "humph" and said, "Maybe because you have a crush on her." Rei was shocked, blushed, and said, "I do not have a crush on my own friend." "Sure," said Kenny, "That's what you want us to think." Max walked to Kai and said, "I'll take over from here." Kai just stalked off, leaving Max and Serena alone. Max was talking to Serena in her sleep, even though he doesn't know that she is awake. "Serena. I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up. That shouldn't have taken that much energy out of you. Please wake up, sis. Please wake up," said Max. Serena was touched and said, "I'm alright, bro. That did take a lot out of me but don't worry. I'm fine." Max opened his teary eye and asked, "Serena?" Serena said, "No. I must be a ghost if I can talk to you. Who do you think I am?" Max tackled down Serena on the bed and said, "You shouldn't have scared me, sis. I was so worried." Serena said, "Sorry for the inconvenience, bro, but I couldn't come up to you and say 'Hey bro' in front of your teammates and friends." Max ran out of the room and said, "She's awake." Everyone got up and went inside the room.  
  
Once inside, Serena said, "Hey, Rei. Hello um." Kenny said, "Kenny. And this is Tyson, Max, and Kai. We would like to ask you some questions." Serena said, "Maxie, can I tell them? After all, they do need to know about the strongest European beybladers." Max nodded his head and Serena said, "I am Serena. Twin sister of Max." Everyone was in shock major because that was new information they didn't have. They turned to Max and yelled, "She's your twin sister!?" Max nodded his head sheepishly and Rei asked, "Why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?" Max was about to answer when Serena said, "If I told you, you guys will be in grave danger. And it is not about bit-beasts anymore. It's about people trying to kill me so that they can be powerful to rule the world." Everyone froze and slowly said, "What?" "You heard me. I was in danger because people were trying to kill me to get my healing and psyche powers," said Serena. Max asked, "Why didn't you tell mom, dad, and me in the first place instead of running off?" Serena said, "I was trying to protect you. I saw the future. You would all die because of me. I didn't want that to happen." Rei said, "Well, either way. We would protect you one way or another." Serena smiled at Rei, making him blush. Serena said, "I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up later." Everyone nodded and left Serena to her thoughts. Max said, "Sweet dreams, sis. Don't get another nightmare. I can feel your every emotion." Max then went out of the room and closed the door.  
  
The next day, the Blade Breakers found an empty bed with a note on it. It says:  
  
Dear bro, Rei, and friends, I have come to say that I will be training my bit-beasts in the Eiffel Tower. Meet you there whenever you are awake. Knowing Tyson, I believe that it will take forever. Remember, I'm a psyche. And do not pick on Tyson. (That means you Kai.) He had a rough past with his parents. His mom died and. Oops. I wasn't suppose to say that. Sorry Tyson. So yeah. I'll tell you about the strongest European beybladers and their beyblades. All of these European beybladers have a passed down beyblade with bit-beasts of their own generation. I'll tell you more info later. Right now, I need to practice on these new beyblades that I got. See you in the Eiffel Tower. Bye. Love (For Maxie) and friend (For the others), Serena  
  
Everyone never knew about these strong beybladers until they met Robert on the ship ride to Russia. "Serena knows about these beybladers and the best way to know more is to go to the Eiffel Tower to meet Serena. She knows that we are sluggish pokes because of Tyson sleeping late. So I propose that we go to her now," said Kenny. Everyone nodded and Tyson said, "I do not sleep late." "Tyson, you sleep in until one of us wakes you up," says Kai. Max says, "Remember what Serena wrote, Kai? She wrote, 'And do not pick on Tyson. (That means you Kai.)' So, I believe in Serena. Don't pick on him," said Max. Kai 'humph' and walked away. Rei said, "Let's go guys. We need to meet Serena in the Eiffel Tower." They nodded and caught up to Kai. They walked to the Eiffel Tower and saw Serena perfecting her beyblade. "So you finally came, guys. And Tyson? Sorry for putting that in. I know that it is hard on you. I know how that feels," said Serena. Everyone had a weird look on their faces and Serena said, "A friend of mine died because the people who killed him was after me. Always me. Why can't they leave my friends alone? Why?" She broke down in front of them and was being comfort by Rei and Max.  
  
On the other side, Kai said, "She is so weak. Crying for a person who is already dead." Serena stood up and said, "Well, Kai. If you think that I'm weak, how come you cried when your father died and your mother was abusing you to become what you are. She died and left you with your grandfather who is treating you so poorly. Your father was pathetic. And what's even pathetic is that you didn't know that your grandfather killed him. Your grandfather's old gang stabbed him in the back when he was going back home. Your mother was devastated and had taken the blame out on you. What's weak is that you can't handle emotions like everyone else does. Express your emotions to us, unless you are a coward to do so." Kai was angry and said, "Stop insulting my family. I challenge you to beyblading." Serena nodded her head and said, "Fine. If you win, I will say sorry about how rude I am to your family. If I win, you have to express all your anger, sorrow, rejectness, and all of that emotion that you kept inside of you. I am also an empathy. So, emotions are very rare to me." Kai nodded his head and everyone went up to the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Once in the Eiffel Tower, they went to a dish and Max as the judge. Kenny was ready to jog down information. Tyson and Rei were there to watch the match. Max said, "Bladers? Are you ready? Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip!" The two people ripped their beyblades and the match had started. Serena was doing pretty good for beyblading. Kai was doing good, too. "Dizzi, can you jog down this match," asked Kenny. Dizzi said, "I'm already on it, chief." The match was flaring. Kai was getting tired of this and said, "Dranzer, use Flaming Arrows." Serena said, "Beyblade, split into two beyblades." The battle was fierce; none of them was about to give up. Serena said, "Phoenix, absorb the attack." A firebird came out of one of the beyblades and absorbed the attack. The bird then went back inside. Everyone was shock and Dizzi said, "Uh, chief. I am sensing that Serena has a very high power level. Powerful than Kai's Dranzer. She is going to do something." Serena smirked and said, "Terran, use Tiger Claw Attack." Everyone was in shock because she could use a Tiger Claw Attack, just like Drigger. Serena smirk got even wider and said, "Aphrodite, use Love Flaming Arrow."  
  
When Serena said that, a person came out and said, "Love Flaming Arrow." That arrow pierced the heart of Dranzer and she went back into the beyblade. Serena said, "Demos, come on out." Demos came out and Dranzer fell in love with the bit-beast. The arrow had a love potion inside. Kai said, "Dranzer, shake off that attack." Dranzer didn't listen because the potion was too strong. Serena said, "Did you like my trick? Phoebus, while that bit-beast is distracted, use Mars Firebird Strike." Another firebird came and used the strike on Dranzer. Kai's beyblade came out of the dish and the match was over. Max said, "And the winner is Serena." Kai broke down into tears because he had failed his family's honor. Serena said, "Kai, I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I needed you to see what you needed in your life. You have friends all around you. Just give them a chance and you will be undefeatable. Open up to your teammates. And you remind me a lot of my friend, Heero Yuy. He didn't open up to any of his teammates until I showed him the way."  
  
After Serena told Kai what she felt inside, Serena said, "Uh. Maxie?" She then fainted onto the cold ground. Max ran up to Serena and said, "You idiot. You know you shouldn't have done that in your condition." Rei and everyone else ran up to them and Tyson asked, "What's wrong with her?" Max said, "She used a lot of energy." They gave Max a weird look and Max explained, "Whenever she uses a powerful attack from the bit-beasts, she sometimes give off some of her energy to them, making their attacks unbreakable. The Love Flaming Arrow and the Mars Firebird Strike is the most powerful of the two bit-beasts. And in her condition, because she used a strong attack against that werewolf in the tunnel, she became exhausted from the over load of the energy." Everyone was in shock because they never thought that energy can be transferred into the bit-beasts if they use a strong attack. "So, if that's true, why didn't it effect us like Serena," asked Tyson. Max said, "Because our attacks are very weak compare to hers. She has strong attacks, even stronger than Kai's or every beyblade she ever faced. I know this because Serena and I share a strong bond between us. I can feel everything she's feeling." Everyone was in sad mode because they didn't expect her to be exhausted from those attacks she pulled.  
  
Across from them, the Dark Bladers were waiting until Zam couldn't take it anymore. He asked, "Now?" They nodded their heads as an answer. The Blade Breakers heard evil laughter and saw the Dark Bladers. "We want that little girl with you," they said. Everyone had their beyblades out, except for Kenny, and said, "You'll never get Serena." Fennecs said, "Let's beyblade. The winners can keep this little girl." Max says, "No way. I'm not going to bet my sister on this." Vennecs said, "The girl or your bit-beasts. Your choice." Kai said, "The weak girl." Everyone was in shock and they said, "Kai are you crazy!?" Kai said, "If you don't want her to leave us, then fight for her." Everyone nodded their heads and said, "Let's do it." They ripped their beyblades and was doing fine with their bit-beasts against bit- beasts.  
  
At the noise, Serena woke up to see them beyblade the Dark Bladers. She watched and knew that the Blade Breakers would win. She was right; the Blade Breakers won the match and the Dark Bladers went away into the darkness. Serena was so happy that she said, "Great job, guys. You defeated the Dark Bladers." Everyone was cheering until a guy with green hair came out of hiding in the Eiffel Tower. Everyone stopped and Rei asked, "Who are you? And why are you spying on us?" The green haired guy was about to say his name when Serena asked, "Oliver? Is that you?" Oliver looked up and saw Serena. He walked up to her and he said, "Bonjour, Serena." Serena said, "Bonjour, Oliver. Long time no see." He nodded his head and asked, "So, how's your condition? I mean transferring energy to your beyblade." Serena said, "It's all right. This is my twin brother, Max. His teammates and friends Tyson, Kenny, Rei, and Kai." Everyone said 'hi' and Tyson said, "Were you spying on us?" Oliver shook his head and said, "No. I just wanted to commend you on defeating the Dark Bladers. Nice job. Well, see you around. Orivar."  
  
The next day, Serena, Kenny, and Tyson walked into the busy streets of France. Tyson said, "Aw. Where do we go from here?" Kenny said, "Why don't we go to the Lopha and see paintings of France." Serena said, "That's a great idea, Kenny. A hint: If you want to defeat Oliver, think of paintings and beauty. Style and grace." Tyson said, "Then let's go." Serena, Tyson, and Kenny went to see the paintings. When they got there, the manager said, "Sorry. The museum is closed. It is rented out by our famous customer, Oliver." Serena said, "Well, I am Serena. Friends of Oliver. And I am here to visit Oliver and to see the paintings." The manager recognized that name and said, "Well, Serena. Come right in. Don't bring these two with you." Serena said, "If you do not let them in, I will fire you from this museum and tell Trista, Amara, Lita, Amy, Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Cathie, Susie, Lizzie, Sandy, and Michelle to find a new manager for this museum." The manager said, "Well, friends of Serena are friends of mine. Come right in." Serena, Tyson, and Kenny went right into the museum and was looking at the paintings. Tyson asked, "What was that all about, Serena?" Serena answered, "Well, my friends, Michelle, Amara, and Trista all own this museum and if someone ticks me off, I can fire whoever that person is." They nodded their heads and saw Oliver looking at a painting. "Oliver. Why did you rent out my museum and not to let anyone in here," asked Serena. Oliver turned and said, "I'm making people sad? I'm sorry. Why don't I treat you to lunch." Serena sighed and said, "All right, Oliver." So, they went to the fanciest place in France.  
  
After lunch, Tyson challenged Oliver to a beyblade match. Two beyblades going head to head against each other. Oliver accepted the challenge and they headed for the park. Serena knew what was going to happen. So, she didn't tell Oliver and Tyson what was going to come. Every person who is an Oliver fan came to watch Oliver beyblade Tyson. Tyson asked, "Why are all these people here?" Oliver answered, "They want to see me make bait-meats out of you." The match began. Across town, Rei and Max were walking together and heard that Oliver was beyblading a person. They hurried to the park so they can see Oliver in action with his beyblade.  
  
At the park, Rei and Max got there just in time. They saw Tyson beyblading Oliver. Oliver said, "Unicornian, come on out." A unicorn came out of the beyblade and was attacking Tyson's beyblade. Rei and Max were shock that Tyson was beyblading Oliver. "I don't know if Tyson is brave or just plain stupid," said Max. "We need to give all of our support to Tyson or else he will lose," said Rei. Rei, Max, and Kenny were all cheering for Tyson. Tyson used his Phantom Hurricane on Unicornian. The match was a tie and Oliver was shock. Serena said, "This match is a tie. Now everyone, nothing to see here." Everyone looked at her and said, "It's the White Angels team captain, Serena." They left and Oliver said, "Well, I see you made an appearance to them as a team captain." Serena nodded her head and said, "Why don't we all go visit Enrique, Robert, and Johnny. I'll be glad to see them." Everyone nodded their heads and went to Oliver's house. Oliver said, "We'll take my helicopter to Robert's house." Serena nodded her head and said, "I'll call Enrique and tell him to meet us at Robert's house." They nodded and went inside the helicopter.  
  
Flying to Robert's house, Tyson asked, "Serena, how do you know the Dark Bladers and the European champs?" Oliver said, "She had challenged us by surprise. She took down each one of us with her beyblade. It was so rare to see someone win against us." Serena blushed and nodded to confirm his statement. "Wow. You must be tough to win against all four European champions," said Kenny. Tyson, Max, and Rei nodded their heads to conform Kenny's statement. "We're here," said Serena. Everyone looked outside and saw a big castle. They landed on the roof, and a servant and Enrique came out to greet them. Serena and Oliver said, "Hello James. Hey Enrique." Enrique said, "Hey guys." James said, "Hello. Master Robert is inside. I'll show you to his room." Everyone nodded their heads and walked behind James.  
  
Inside the castle, Serena and the others went up and down the stairs. James opened up a room and said, "Master Robert, Serena, Oliver, and Enrique are here to see you." Robert said, "Send them in." So, eight people filed inside and Johnny looked up. Johnny said, "Well, look who's here Robert. Our old time friend Serena. How's it been, girl?" Serena said, "Same as always I see Johnny." Robert looked up and said, "Serena, how's the Black Angels?" Serena's eyes held sadness and said, "I left them because they were cheating again. I made my own team called the White Angels. And I'm the team captain of this team." Robert and Johnny nodded their heads and Oliver said, "Why don't we go head to head with each other." Serena said, "Apparently, they are on a plane to the Russian Tournament." The Blade Breakers looked at Serena and Max said, "Serena, how come you never told us you would be in the tournament? That was uncalled for." Serena just shrugged and said, "You never asked me. Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise." Max said, "Well, that was a surprise."  
  
At the other side, Tyson stood up and said, "Robert, I challenge you to a beyblade match." Robert said, "It depends on what Johnny thinks." Johnny said, "If you defeat me, Robert will challenge you. If you lose, no beyblade match." Kai stepped up and said, "I'll challenge you." Everyone was shock to say the least. Kai was going to challenge someone. So, Robert led them to his private training room. Serena knew the outcome, but she thought wise to not tell. The match was fast, and Johnny won the match. "Robert, can we stay here. I think that my bro didn't get enough sleep last night," said Serena. Robert nodded and James led them to a room. Serena had her own. Max and Tyson shared a room on the left side of Serena's. Rei and Kai shared one on the right side of hers. Kenny had his own so he can't bother anyone for the night with the tournament.  
  
The next day, Serena was sleeping peacefully when she heard a bump on the wall. She woke up from it. Serena was about to go outside when Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique went inside her room. They shouted, "Happy Birthday, Rena." Serena had tears in her eyes and said, "Guys, you didn't forget this time." They sweat dropped and said, "Yeah." So, Serena got dressed and went to the dining area. Once in the room, they saw the Blade Breakers eating very fast. James couldn't take it; so he said, "They keep on eating and eating. Once they leave, I will cook you something." Serena looked at them and said, "Maxie, didn't mom teach us proper manners in a different house?" Max stopped and said, "Sorry. I guess I forgot. Sorry, Robert." Robert said, "At least one of you have proper manners. Unlike the rest of you stilly wags." Tyson said, "Well, we're going to stay until I challenge you. We made our decision and thought that we can beyblade you as a team. You and those three against us." Robert was about to say something when Serena said, "I think it will give you an opportunity to learn how to act and work as a team." Robert nodded his head and he said, "Fine. We accept. We will beyblade two days till now. If we win, you will drop down from the tournament and never beyblade again forever. If you win, you can pick whatever you want." Tyson said, "Fine. Then it's a set deal, but why not now?" Robert said, "We are celebrating something." Serena was happy that he didn't forget about Max's and her birthday.  
  
Later that day, Enrique was going into town to help Robert and them set up a surprise birthday party for Serena. He almost forgot about her birthday. While the other guys practice, Enrique was out shopping for Serena's birthday and a few other things for the party. Serena was happy to see mom, dad, Lizzie, Molly, Melvin, and Andrew again. They were like a second family to her. Enrique went into the store and got the streamers, banners, balloons, the ice-cream cake, and lots of food. James was with him, too. He couldn't hold that many things with two arms. When they were done, they went back to the mansion to prepare for the party. He stopped at a store and bought Serena a birthday present. One she would really like. Everyone was going to be there. Her teammates, who got the message and was coming here today, and many relatives of theirs. They got back and started to put the blue streamers on the windows. Max and her mom and dad were blowing up the balloons along with Lizzie and Molly. Melvin and Andrew were making the table to put the food on. Her teammates were there and Lita was baking cookies and brownies while Amara, Michelle, and Trista put the food down on the table, even Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were helping with the food. Mina, Hotaru, and Amy were picking the music. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were going to sing at the end of the party.  
  
At the party, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, and Johnny were leading Serena and Max to the surprise party. They blinded them with a piece of cloth. Serena and Max said, "Guys, why did you have to blindfold me? I can't see." Oliver said, "Well, you'll see soon enough." They led them to the ballroom and said, "Take off the blindfold." They toke it off and everyone there said, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Guys!" Serena and Max were shocked and were happy. All of their friends were there. "Thanks guys," said Serena and Max. They was laughing and having a good time there. Rei, Tyson, Kenny, and Kai woke up from the noise in the ballroom. They followed the noise to see a party. Tyson said, "A party? Why didn't they invite us? I'm so confuse." "Maybe they didn't want to," said Rei. "Or maybe this was the important thing they had to do," said Kenny. "This is a dumb thing to do. They'll wake everyone else up in this city," said Kai.  
  
When they went inside the dining room, Serena and Max saw them and said, "Hey guys." Kenny asked, "What's going on?" "Today is our birthday," they said. The four boys were shocked because they didn't know that it was their birthday. "Max, how come you didn't tell us that it is both of your birthdays," asked Kenny. Serena said, "Maxie and me didn't want to make it a big fuss over this. Come on in and party with us." They nodded their heads and went inside the dining room. They party all night long until Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki made an appearance. "Today, we will sing our famous song in this party," said Seiya. Lita, Amy, Hotaru, Serena, Max, Tyson, Trista, Kenny, Kai, Rei, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique clapped their hands. Amara and Michelle were playing their violin and piano for them. The Three Lights started to sing and all the girls were having starry eyes on them, except for Serena. She had her eyes on Rei the whole time. The boys were listening to their song and were having fun. After the song, everyone was applauding them for their outstanding song. Robert told James to take them to a room. They went back to their own rooms to have a good night's rest. The only one who wasn't having a good night's rest was Serena. She had a nightmare that something bad was going to happen to her friends. If only she knew that this wasn't a dream, but she was looking into the future.  
  
Two day later, Serena woke up with cold sweat. She had the nightmare of her friends beating her up and summoning their bit-beasts out from their beyblades. She knew that her beyblade was powerful enough, but beyblading them would take too much out of her. She put on a short skirt and a neckline top. She slipped her shoes on and brushed her teeth. Her teammates and friends were going to Russia for the Russian Tournament. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room to see her friends eating breakfast. They technically weren't friends yet, but they will get over it sooner or later. "Hey Serena. Come on in and eat," said Rei. Serena smiled and had taken a seat between Rei and Max. Max whispered, "So, Serena? Was that nightmare a vision of the future?" Serena shrugged her head and said, "Time will tell, Maxie." Max nodded his head and they started eating. Robert, Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver came downstairs and Robert said, "You're still here. I humbly apply Serena to stay and her twin brother, but why are you still here?" Tyson said, "Did you forget? We're beyblading you." They nodded their heads and Oliver said, "Follow us to the bey- stadium." So, they walked to the stadium to see a lot of people.  
  
When they were in their box at the arena, they were wondering where Serena was. "Hey, guys? Where's Serena? I'm getting worried," said Max. Everyone nodded their heads, even the Majestics. Serena was running away from something or someone. Serena yelled, "Raye, Mina, Darien, stay away from me!" Everyone was running to where the scream was. Serena was running toward them and bumped Rei down to the floor. Serena was half scared and was half panting. "Serena what's the matter," asked Johnny. Serena pointed to three shadows in the hallway. "Come out now," said Oliver. Raye, Mina, and Darien walked out and said, "We want her dead." The Blade Breakers and the Majestics were making a protective stance in front of Serena. Raye said, "Tell you what. We challenge Serena to a beyblade match. If we win, she comes back to the Black Angels. If we loose, well you decide what fate you give us. Do we have a deal?" They were thinking and Serena said, "You have yourself a deal." Everyone didn't tell her to say that. The three people said, "Good." So they walked into the arena. The Blade Breakers, the Majestics, and Serena were all on one side while the last three Black Angels were on the other.  
  
At the box, Johnny said, "Serena, are you crazy? They'll bet you for sure." Serena said, "I am not worried or crazy. I just accepted my fate." Everyone was in shock major. Max said, "Serena, I can't stop you can I." When he saw a nod, he sighed in defeat and said, "Serena, best of luck. Just promise me that you will use your highest power attacks on them when it is necessary." Serena said, "I promise." Robert said, "Good luck Serena. You're going to need it." Serena smiled at Robert. Enrique and Oliver said, "Beat their dust. We came up with great ideas for their punishments." Serena laughed and said, "Sure." Tyson and Kenny said, "Hey, don't faint out there. We're going to get sensitive." Serena said, "I won't. I promise." Kai didn't say anything but only a nod of approval. Serena said, "From a nod like that Kai, I believe I opened you up." Kai didn't reply to that. Rei walked up to Serena and said, "Good luck, Serena." Unexpected of Rei and the others, Rei kissed Serena on the lips. After the kiss, Rei said, "Payback for the kiss you gave me on the train." Serena laughed and walked up to the dish.  
  
On the other side, the three were already and had confident gleams in their eyes. "You may have all those bit-beasts, but you will never stand a chance for our new bit-beasts," they said, with a smirk. Serena just didn't say anything. The Jazzman came out of the shadows and said, "Boys and Girls. I'm happy to pronounce of this tournament. On my right, we have the last three Black Angels. And on my left, we have Serena, the White Angels team captain. Bladers? Are you ready? Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip!" The four ripped their beyblades and Serena was waiting for them to make the first move. Darien made the first move. He said, "Earth, come on out." A tiger came out of the beyblade and was roaring pretty loudly. Raye said, "Fire, come on out." A bird covered in fire came out of the beyblade. And lastly, Mina said, "Love, come on out." Another tiger came out of the beyblade. Serena made no move of surprise. She said, "Beyblade, split into four." The beyblade just split into four beyblades and was waiting for them to make their move.  
  
On the outline, Dizzi, Kenny's bit-beast, was jogging down the battle. "So, Dizzi, what are the stakes for Serena to win," asked Kenny. Everyone was anticipating what she would say. "Well, Serena is not an ordinary beyblader. She has moves that we should all learn from. So, I would think that she would do very good." Everyone sighed a relief. Max asked, "Rei, why did you kiss my twin sister? And what do you mean 'Payback for the kiss you gave me on the train'? We want to know." Rei answered, "Well, you know how I found her on the train?" When he saw nods, he continued, "Well, she kissed me on the lips and fainted on my arms." Everyone was shock and yelled, "She kissed you on the lips in the train!?" Rei nodded his head and they turned back to the battle.  
  
Back to the beyblade match, Serena was doing pretty good. Darien was frustrated and said, Earth, use your Earth Shattering Tiger Claw Attack!" The tiger obeyed and pounced onto one of the beyblades and was scratching it as it was a piece of junk. Serena narrowed her eyes and said, "Terran, use your Tiger Sphere Claw Attack on Earth!" A tiger came out of a beyblade and was using his claw attack. It was tiger against tiger. Darien said, "How could you manipulate my bit-beasts!?" Serena said, "First of all, that is not your bit-beast. Secondly, I treat it with respect. And thirdly, if you didn't cheat, I would have taught you Terran's special attack." Raye said, "I'll get her. Fire, use your Fire Sphere Blast!" Fire went to a different beyblade and shot out a fireball. Serena was still not interested. She said, "Phoenix, retaliate by absorbing it's attack!" A firebird came out and absorbed its attack. Serena smirked and said, "He knows more than enough to stop these attacks." Mina said, "Now it's my turn. Love, use your Love Potion Arrow at Phoenix!" The tiger shot an arrow from its mouth to the firebird, but Serena said, "Aphrodite, use your Love Mirror to reflected on Fire!" A person came out of the beyblade and said, "Love Mirror!" A mirror formed onto the battlefield and reflected the arrow to Fire. The arrow pierced Fire and he fell in love with Phoenix. They were shocked and said, "How can you use the bit-beasts against us?" Serena smirked and said, "Now for the finishing part. Chaos and Cosmos, combine and use Ultimate Sphere Strike on the three beyblades to knock them out." A person came out and with two voices, they said, "Ultimate Sphere Strike!" The sphere hit the ground and the three beyblades went out of the dish. "And the winner is Serena from the White Angels," said the Jazzman. Serena was smiling and said, "Beyblades, return to your original beauty." The beyblades returned to one beyblade and flew toward Serena.  
  
After the match, the Blade Breakers and the Majestics went toward to Serena. "Great job, sis," said Max. Serena smiled to Max and said, "Thanks Maxie. And thanks to all of you. Oliver, Enrique. What are your punishments toward them?" Oliver said, "Well. 1) they need to give you their beyblades, 2) they need to relinquish their titles as the Black Angels." Enrique finished it off by saying, "And 3) they need to be our servants for the rest of their lives. That way we can watch over them if they try to do evil deeds again." Serena smiled and said to the Black Angels, "Those are your punishments. Hand over your beyblades and bit-beasts." They were about to refuse, but when they saw that everyone surrounded them, they sighed in defeat and gave her the beyblades.  
  
When Serena was about to smile, she suddenly felt light-headed. "Hey, Serena? Are you all right," asked Kenny. Serena shook her head as a negative and fell down to the floor. She was ready for the impacted, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Rei catching her. She smiled and said, "Maxie, my time here is short. If you can't find my true soul mate, I will disappear forever." Everyone was in shock and Max asked, "What do you mean, sis?" Serena said, "Before everyone became a Black Angels team, we were fighting a great evil. Her name was Beryl. She put a spell on me because she knew that *Darien* was not my true soul mate. So, my bond with *him* broke off, leaving me in this condition for the time. The boy has to kiss me on the lips to break the spell. If not, then I'm dome to die. That was my destiny. To die in this age because my true soul mate was not here. Promise me that if I die, you will take care of my beyblades." Max said, "Don't worry Serena. We'll find your true soul mate. I'm not going to let you die on me now." Serena smiled and fell to unconsciousness.  
  
After Serena closed her eyes, everyone was in panic major. She would die if they didn't find the soul mate. Max was crying because a lot of boys were here. "OK. The best way to see who is Serena's soul mate is to have every boy in this stadium come up here and kiss her on the lips. If she doesn't wake up, then that is not the true soul mate we are looking for," said Kenny. Everyone nodded and Max yelled, "Hey Jazzman. May I use that microphone?" The Jazzman asked, "What for?" Tyson yelled, "So, we can find out who is Serena's true soul mate and she can live forever with us. If we don't, she will die." The Jazzman said, "Why didn't you say so." So, the Jazzman said, "Will all the boys in the audience please come down to the arena. I repeat. Will all the boys in the audience please come down to the arena. That is all." All the boys went down to the arena and were asking, "What's going on?" Robert and Johnny said, "Single line please. We need you all to kiss a girl on the lips. We are trying to find her true soul mate." All the boys were eager and lined up. When one boy kissed her, Serena's eyes wouldn't open. They tried all the guys and still nothing.  
  
Then Max had an idea. "Maybe, one of you guys is the true soul mate," said Max. They blushed and said, "It's worth the try." So, they started with Robert and ended with nothing. "Well, that leaves Kai and Rei," said Kenny. "And you better do it fast. I feel Serena's energy going down to the ground," said Dizzi. So, Kai went up next and that didn't work. "So, the only one that didn't try is Rei," said Max. Everyone turned to Rei and Rei was flushing, saying, "Me? No way." Max ran up to him and said, "You're are only hope, Rei. Don't make my sister die." Rei sighed in defeat and went up to the bench.  
  
At the bench, Rei put his lips on Serena's. It wasn't working before everyone kissed her, but it was working for Rei. Serena was moving her lips on Rei. Everyone was so glad that she was moving but was surprised that Rei was the soul mate. Rei stopped the kiss and Serena opened her eyes. She saw Rei hovering over her and she said, "My knight in shining armor." Rei smiled and said, "You had us worried Serena." Serena looked past Rei to see everyone watching. Serena sat up but went down on the bench again. She was about to experience pain, but Rei caught her head. Serena smiled and tried again. She sat up and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you so much." Max was crying and ran toward her, pushing Rei in the process. He was so glad that Serena was alive and well. She smiled and said, "Well, I see you found my true soul mate." Everyone nodded and Serena said, "Who would have guessed that it would be Rei. Not me, but I think I know who knew all along." Everyone asked, "Who?" A portal opened and Serena said, "Look behind you."  
  
When they turned around, they saw a woman with a dark green and maroon sailor suit. She had the same hairstyle as Trista did. Everyone did a double take and asked, "Trista?" She nodded her head and said, "I am so glad that you found the true soul mate. Serena, don't forget that you need to get going to the Russian Tournament." Serena said, "Don't worry, Trista. I'll be there. Besides, I'm going to go with my twin and Rei." She laughed and added, "And with their teammates." Trista smiled and said, "I'll see you in the tournament Serena. See you later." She disappeared into thin air.  
  
When Trista disappear, everyone was in shock when Serena said, "She's also Sailor Pluto. The scout of Time and Space. Guardian of Time. So, don't worry about it." Everyone nodded their heads slowly. Serena said, "Maxie, I need to give you and your teammates something." Max turned to her and asked, "Well, what is it?" Serena said, "You're going to get new bit- beasts. Hope you master them in time for the Russian Tournament." The Blade Breakers were in shock. Serena yelled out, "Dragina, Shenlong, Helios, Apollo, Phoebus, Demos, Terran, and Earth. Come on out." Eight bit-beasts came out of her beyblade. Serena said, "Maxie, you will have Apollo and Helios. Rei, you will have Terran and Earth. Tyson, you will have Dragina and Shenlong. And Kai, you will have Phoebus and Demos. I hope you like them." Everyone was in shock to see eight bit-beasts outside of their beyblades. Serena said, "Dragina/Shenlong, your new owner is Tyson. Apollo/Helios, yours is my twin, Max. Phoebus/Demos, your owner is Kai. And Terran/Earth, you'll have Rei." The bit-beasts looked at their owners and jumped into their beyblades. Serena said, "Look at your beyblades." They looked at their beyblades and saw not one but three bit-beasts on them. They looked at Serena and Serena smiled.  
  
After the Blade Breakers and the Majestics beyblade, they couldn't find Serena and Rei. They looked all over for them, but they couldn't find them. Serena and Rei were at the rooftop of the stadium. Serena was looking at the sunset with Rei. They were happy to find true love and they trusted each other. "Rei, you won't forget me will you," asked Serena. Rei was shock to hear such a question. He replied, "I'll never leave you Serena. You know that. You make my life complete." Serena turned to Rei and asked, "How do I make you complete, Rei?" Rei said, "Well, 1) You love me for who I am, 2) You opened me up, and 3) You are my life. I would never trade anything for this moment with you." Serena said, "Well, I know that you had a past crush on this Mariah. She is kind of cute. Well, in your mind, she was." Rei moved closer and said, "That's all in the past, Serena. Mariah is a close friend to me, and nothing more. Are going to do something about it?" Serena moved closer and whispered, "Maybe I will." Serena laughed softly from Rei's expression. Serena whispered, "I love you Rei until I die." Rei's lips were almost touching Serena's and he whispered, "I love you too Serena with all my heart. I'll protect you because you are my world." Rei captured Serena's lips into a bliss and splendid kiss they both shared. Serena kissed Rei back, enjoying the warmth of his body radiating from him. She was happy to have him, and vise versa. She had her hand behind his neck. Rei had his hands on her skinny waist. Rei ran his tongue over Serena's lips, making her shiver with pleasure. Serena opened her lips, and Rei had taken this moment to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He was exploring every depth of her soul. Rei moved down to her neck and sucked her racing pulse. Serena was shivering again, enjoying the sweet taste of his kisses. Rei moved back to her swollen lips. They stayed that way for minutes, but to them, more like hours. After the insane kiss, they parted and looked at the sunset going down.  
  
Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being watched. Max, Robert, Kenny, Mr. Dickinson, Kai, Tyson, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique were watching. "Guys, we should leave them alone," said Max. Kenny said, "It's not right to watch someone's love life. Come on." Mr. Dickinson said, "You boys are always causing mischief, but this is gone too far. Stop watching them." Kai said, "Well, I'm happy that Rei found someone to love." Everyone turned to Kai and was shock to hear him being happy. Robert said, "I agree with Kai. I'm happy for Serena." Johnny said, "We should go or else they will find us here." Tyson whined, "Aw. Do we have to? It's getting to the juicy part." Enrique said, "Wow. They are really at it. This is so cool. Does anyone have a camera?" They face faulted on the floor and Enrique asked, "What?" Oliver said, "Let's leave. I'll respect them if they want to be alone." They sighed in defeat and reluctantly went away.  
  
After they left, a ghostly image came to Rei and Serena. Serena felt the presence and was shock. Rei turned around and saw Serena in a ghostly image, except it wasn't her. Serena asked, "Serenity-mama?" She nodded her head and materialized for them to see. Serena ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged back, and Rei asked, "Who are you?" She looked up and said, "My name is Queen Serenity II. Mother to Princess Serenity III. I believe you will know her as Serena." Rei looked at Serena and Serena said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I couldn't. I thought that you would hate me." Rei went to her and said, "I don't hate you. I am just shock that you didn't tell me." Queen Serenity said, "Well, you have to get use of being a prince if you are to be married to my daughter. Farewell. And I wish you good luck to you both." She disappeared and Rei looked at Serena. Serena smiled and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and thought, 'This won't be bad after all.' They went apart and watched the stars go by. They were truly happy with each other, and they stayed that way until Max showed up and said, "Hey. It's time to go to sleep." They walked downstairs and went to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
The end. 


End file.
